Oblivion: The Oblivious Phineas Challenge
by Whythis
Summary: My story that I am submitting :) I am really sorry that is literally the last day, Purlp3Pickl3. But I really hope you enjoy it anyway :) (As well as the readers). Summary: Phineas is oblivious. Anyone could tell you that. But, maybe Phineas just needs a little push to guide him in the right direction. ...Or a mechanical unicorn and some good head banging on the tree.


_**Oblivion: The Oblivious Phineas Challenge**_

"Phineas, didn't you know? Isabella likes you."

Phineas blinks.

"C'mon Phineas, you can't be _that_ oblivious?"

Phineas kind of just nods his head as he stares after the girl. The gate starting to swing a little bit slower. Phineas closes his eyes, picturing her. But all he sees is that look of despair. Phineas shakes his head; he does not want that image in his head. Phineas starts to replay the past events in his head. _It wasn't that obvious… was it?_

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

The sun shines through the open windows of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers' bedroom. It was almost seven o' clock in the morning. Even at the age of sixteen, the boys were a good two thousand one hundred and ninety days in a row of beating the alarm clock. And this day, will not be the day it is broken. Phineas and Ferb both seem to be in a deep sleep. It looked like the alarm clock might just—

"HA!" Phineas exclaims, jolting up in bed and slamming the off button on the alarm. "Beat you again, silly alarm clock." Phineas grins, his optimistic smile, at his step-brother. "Add another tally to our chart, Ferb."

Ferb grabs a marker from behind his pillow and adds a line to their chart hanging on the wall next to his own bed. Phineas watches Ferb draw the line. "Whoa, 2191! Bro, we've almost got it to 3000!"

Ferb nods his head. Phineas throws his covers off his body and hops out of his bed. He looks at his brother, who is still in his bed. "C'mon Ferb, we can't seize the day staying in bed."

Ferb throws his covers off. "It seems you don't recall our bed toboggans a few Christmases ago," Ferb replies in his sexy British accent, an obvious smirk on his face. "I, however, would have considered that day seized."

Phineas rolls his eyes. "That day was not seized until we saved Christmas." Phineas pauses. "That was the first time, right?"

Ferb chuckles. "No, we saved Christmas that one time when we were five."

"Right," Phineas nods. "Mechanical reindeers, always a good type of transportation." Phineas eyes widen, his eyes start to shine. A look his brother, family, and friends know all too well. The look of an idea. "Speaking of mechanics… Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

Phineas' head jolts up, his head whips around. Only that voice, that person, can get that reaction from him. Phineas eyes meet Isabella's, her eyes basically begging him to tell her what he's doing. _Wait… Was there something more in her eyes? _Phineas' heart skips a beat. _Right on schedule._

Phineas has known Isabella for years, and they have been friends for as long as Phineas' remembers. The schedule followed as so; Isabella walks in, says her catchphrase, and then Phineas' heart skips a beat when he looks at her. And to Phineas, he actually likes that little skip every day. It made him feel good, scared, but good. Phineas isn't quite sure what this feeling is, but he likes it. But, it only happened with Isabella.

Those weren't the only things that would happen. He has urges to hold her hand or hug her. His heart always seems to race as she stands closer to him. There was always that weird longing to have her by his side. He actually misses her… a lot when she is gone. It's just Isabella. He always feels the need to impress her or make her happy in everything he does.

And these feelings aren't just showing up, no, he has been feeling this way for as long as he has known her. To Phineas, he knows she is different, just not why she is. Phineas feels like he sometimes is staring at door thinking about her. It seemed that there is an opportunity of something _more_? But the door always seems closed. It's like there is another step in their relationship; he just didn't know what. He just stares at the door wondering; what's on the other side? He always thought these feelings are just because she's his best friend and, well, a girl.

Phineas has never had the best of luck with girls. He just didn't understand the concept of them. They're like a complex equation and he could not figure the x value. And the worst part for Phineas is that he would give anything to understand Isabella. She says one thing, but it seems to Phineas that it means so much more. Speaking of her talking…

"Um Phineas," Isabella asks. "Are you okay?"

Phineas blinks in surprise. The sound of her voice brings him back to reality. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He pauses, trying figure out their conversation. "What did you say?"

Isabella brings her hand to her mouth, giggling. "I said; Whatcha doin'?"

_There's that skip again._ "Oh, you know, making mechanical unicorns."

"Mechanical unicorns?"

"Yeah," Phineas says. "I told you we would find you one, and I always keep my promises to you. Although, I don't know where to find unicorns. So, I thought mechanical ones were the next that okay?" Phineas looks up at Isabella. Her eyes seemed to be glossed over. A far-away look in her eyes. "Um, Isabella."

"Of course I'll marry you, Phineas!" Isabella practically screams, jumping up and down in mid-dream.

Phineas eyes widen. Isabella suddenly blinks back in to reality. She shakes her head, frowning, knowing all too well that it was a dream. She looks up at Phineas; her hands go to her mouth, seeing his reaction. _She said it out loud._ A wave of silence comes between them. They both kind of stare at each, neither knowing what to say. Phineas' brain goes into to hyper mode, trying to figure what he is supposed to do. He still is trying to process what just happened. Isabella, on the other hand is on urge of a mental break down. The rest of the gang had looked up at the couple as soon as Isabella exclaimed. They are now watching to see what would happen in the showdown.

"Isabella, I—"

Isabella swiftly turns around, not even wanting to hear what he has to say. She just feels in her gut that he just didn't return his feeling. Who can blame her? The look he gave her basically gave it away. She pushes the gate open, fleeing the scene.

"Phineas, didn't you know? Isabella likes you." Ferb asks him.

Phineas blinks.

"C'mon Phineas, you can't be _that_ oblivious?"

Phineas kind of just nods his head as he stares after the girl. The gate starting to swing a little bit slower. Phineas closes his eyes, picturing her. But all he sees is that look of despair. Phineas shakes his head; he did not want that image in his head. Phineas starts to replay the past events in his head. _It wasn't that obvious… was it?_

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ISABELLA HAS A CRUSH ON ME!?" Phineas exclaims as he pounds his head repeatedly against the tree.

Baljeet looks to Ferb then Buford then back at Ferb. "You mean, you did not tell him?"

Ferb holds his hands up in defense. "I always had the feeling that he knew."

"You thought I _knew_!?" Phineas yelps. "I didn't know!"

"You mean you didn't pick up on anythin' she has ever said." Buford asks, looking at him in surprise as he crosses his arms. "You never noticed all the times she zoned out?"

"Or all the hints?"

"The way she always tried to hold your hand or hug you?"

"Dude, c'mon, it was so obvious."

Phineas groans. He rests his forehead against the tree. "What am I supposed to do!?"

"Well," Baljeet starts. "Do you like Isabella?"

"Of course I like Isabella, we're best friends."

"No, Dinner Bell, do you _like_ like, Girly?" Buford says, slapping his forehead.

"Oh," Phineas turns around and sides down tree and on to the ground. "Do I have a crush on her?"

Ferb nods his head. "That is the question."

"Well, I—"Phineas exclaims, throwing his hands in frustration. They hang there in the air. Phineas looks around at all his friends. Their faces full of sympathy. Phineas slowly puts down his hands, wrapping them around his knees, hugging them tight. "…don't know."

"Phineas," Ferb says, crouching down beside him. "What do you believe is love?"

"Love?" Phineas ask, putting his hand on his chin. "I always thought it was when you really enjoy someone's company; you just have the need to be around them, when your heart skips a—"Phineas jumps up. "That's it!"

Ferb falls backwards. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with Isabella!"

Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford gap at him. "What."

Phineas shakes his head, happily jumping around. "I've got to tell Isabella." Phineas looks around the backyard. His eyes land on the mechanical unicorn. He sprints toward the machine and hops on, racing out of the backyard.

Baljeet turns to Ferb, who is still lying on the ground. "What just happened?"

Ferb gets up, dusting off his clothes. "I have no idea."

* * *

Isabella sighs as she flips through her diary erasing her loving thoughts about Phineas. She should have seen this in the first place. _I mean, I liked him for over six years. _She scratches out another line. _I should have given up after four months. _A tear starts to fall from her eye. _It would be easier than this. _Isabella shakes her head. She slowly closes the diary; it was torture enough to even think of his face at the moment. What she really needed was something to distract her with. Isabella makes her way over to her bedroom window. She leans against the window sill, trying to find that beautiful red bird she found. _Right before Phineas… oh ._Isabella shakes her head attempting to clear her thoughts, she did not want to think of that **stupid**, _perfect_, **heartbreaking**_, exciting_, red-head. Isabella turns back to the window. She rubs her eyes. _Is that a unicorn? _Isabella gets up from her sitting position. _A mechanical unicorn?_ She presses her face against the window. _Is that… Phineas?_

"Isabella!"

Isabella turns away, her hands form a fist. _What is he not finished with breaking my heart?_ Isabella finds herself turning back towards him. She shakes her head; she just knows she'll regret this later. She opens her window. "Phineas, what are you doing here?"

Phineas looks up at her, his eyes shining. He is now seeing her in a whole new light. Phineas automatically gives her his elfish grin. "I want to say, I'm sorry."

Isabella narrows her eyes. "That's all you have to say!"

"No!" Phineas exclaims. He then looks down, embarrassed. "I have something else to say. I really want us—"

"I get it." Isabella interrupts. "We can still be friends, don't worry." She starts to shut her window.

"No! Isabella!" Phineas presses a button on the neck of the unicorn. The legs start to grow. The unicorn reaches Isabella's window. Phineas hops out of the unicorn and into her room. "I don't want to be just friends, Isabella."

Isabella whips her head around. "What?"

"I don't want to be just friends. I want to be so much more. I want to be with you, I want to date you, and I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the one that gets to hold you when you're scared. I want to be the one and only one to love you. Isabella, I love you."

Isabella blinks. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"Well, I didn't know that. I mean, if you couldn't tell I'm a little oblivious…"

Isabella scoffs. "A little?"

Phineas cracks a grin. "Okay, a lot." Phineas steps closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulls her towards him. She puts her hands on his chest. Phineas tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But if you want to give me another chance… hopefully putting up with my obliviousness."

"Of course," She smiles. "Your obliviousness is the best part." Phineas chuckles as he puts his lips on hers, erupting in the first kiss of a not so oblivious boy.

* * *

***So sorry this was the day of being due. I've been so busy lately. I am so sorry Purpl3Pickl3!***


End file.
